playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Greene (Pichu95 Version)
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' This is a character info on Pichu95's version of Chuck Greene. For the other version, visit here. "''I know my way around a zombie or two."'' -Chuck Greene '''Chuck Greene is one of the main protagonists of the Dead Rising series as well as one of Pichu95's DLC Characters to apper in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sailor Moon. Biography DON'T WORRY KATEY... DADDY'S HERE... Chuck Greene was once a former Motorbike racer is a game called 'Terror is Reality'. He was once a married man, married to his now dead wife and his infected daughter, due to a wasp outbreak, turning people into zombies. Now he has to save his daughter from becoming a zombie... before it's too late... THE LEGACY OF CHUCK GREENE *''Dead Rising 2'' **''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' **''Dead Rising 2: Case West'' *''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record'' Arcade Opening: Chuck Greene is in the Safe House with his daughter, Katey Greene, giving her one of the Zombrex he found. He tells Katey that he is still trying to keep her safe from the outbreak. Then the speaker tells everyone that a tournament is going on and the winner will get something special. Chuck heard about it and it might be a good chance for him to use this 'something special' to save Katey from turning into a zombie. He quickly gets going and tells Katey that he won't be long... Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Sailor Moon Reason: Chuck Greene got to the Rival Arena just in time, as he manages to survive from those 'Psychopaths' then his radio is flashing in his pocket, warning him that Katey needs her Zombrex. Chuck is suprised about that and he needs to get this 'Something Special' for Katey, until he heard a female voice, asking him for any help. He turns around to see Sailor Moon looking at him. Chuck, seeing her friendly, denied this offer as he say that he can do it alone. Frustrated about that, Sailor Moon gets into a fighting pose, asking Chuck that he made a bad choice. Chuck, having no choice, complains by saying "Great... Another Psychopath..." and get to a battle pose as well. Connection: Both Chuck Greene and Sailor Moon once have a battle of survival, with Chuck surviving in a Zombie Armageddon and Sailor Moon surviving from an Invasion of the Negaverse. Chuck and Sailor Moon also faced many Insane people, which Chuck battled Psychopaths and Sailor Moon battled possessed people from Season 1. Also, both Chuck Greene and Sailor Moon made Cameo and Minor appearances, with Chuck appearing in a Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, a What-if story of Dead Rising 2, while Sailor Moon appeared once in a Sailor V Manga. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *- *- + *- + *- + *- (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) *- + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): * Snowflake - (Level 2): * Terror is Reality - (Level 3): Quotes When Selected: *"Let's stop those Psychopaths" *"Let's get this over with." *"I have no plans on failing you." Item Pick-up: TBA Pre-Match: TBA Taunts: TBA When using "": TBA When using "Snowflake": TBA When using "Terror is Reality": TBA Successful KO: TBA Respawn: TBA Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'Reality's Terror:' Chuck revs up his motorcycle while staring at the camera. *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'Daddy's Here:' Chuck hugs Kathy, his daughter. Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If Daddy's Here is chosen: Chuck is on his knees as his walkie talkie beeps heavily. Taunts: *'Katey Alert:' The Walkie Talker can be heard in Chuck's pocket, he checks to see it Kathy's okay before putting it away. *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' Chuck looks forward, holding a shotgun. *'Losing:' Chuck, on his knees, looks down in shame. Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Chuck's icon is in a bubble Costumes Biker Survivor Chuck Greene's Default Appearance. Case Zero Chuck Greene's Unlockable Costume. He wore this in the Dead Rising 2 Case Zero DLC. Psychopath Biker Chuck Greene's DLC Costume. This is Chuck's appearance in Dead RIsing: Off the Record. Gallary Chuck Greene VS Screen.png Chuck Greene Menu.png Trivia *Chuck Greene is the second Capcon character to make a playable appearance in the game. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Dead Rising